Theirs To Love
by tellmamatobuggeroff
Summary: Sequel to Not His To Love. If you haven't read that, read it, and then come read this.


**I suggest reading 'Not His To Love' before you read this. **

**This story is dedicated to: jsiebert. Thanks for the inspirational review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, this would **_**so**_** have happened. **

* * *

Theirs To Love

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was beginning to get impatient with her.

"Bones! Please! Just come sit down. You really don't need to help!" Booth exclaimed for probably the seventh time. She had stubbornly been trying to move things and carry boxes and bags. "The doctor said not to pick up anything over twenty pounds, and that includes these boxes."

"Dr. Brennan, in your condition it is a very good idea for you to just sit down and relax, don't strain yourself." Cam said, putting in her ten cents.

"I'm not an invalid people! I can still help!" Brennan exclaimed. Everyone had to hide a grin while they observed Booth's clenched jaw at her words.

"Come on Bones, you don't want to accidently hurt the baby, do you?" He asked in a soothing voice, pressing his forehead against her gently and wrapping his arms around her eight and a half months pregnant belly. She frowned up at him.

"Not fair, Booth." She mumbled.

"All fair in love and war." He quipped before pressing a quick kiss to her mouth and pulling away, satisfied that she would not try to resume helping. The group (all the squints, Booth, and Brennan) were moving Booth into Brennan's apartment. She had been completely adamant about that. He could still recall the argument and exactly how she had won it as well.

"_I'm not moving here, Booth!" She exclaimed. "My apartment has more space, and I have room enough for an office for you as well as a nursery." _

"_But-"_

"_Please?" She said, making her eyes purposely pleading. "Please Booth?" _

"_But Bones!" He whined. She knew she was close to sealing the deal, all she had to do now was pull out her secret card. _

"_I'd feel a lot better in more familiar surroundings, and I'd feel less guilty knowing that you would have your own space if we moved to my place. If I moved here, I'd be anxious about taking up your space."_

"_You wouldn't be-"_

"_The doctor said being anxious is bad for the baby." She murmured, stepping closer to him so that they were as close as they could get. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and knew she had him. _

"_Okay." He replied instantly. _

'Yes', he thought to himself, 'she's a sneaky one, but at least she's mine.'

"Booth!" Bones yelled from inside his apartment where she had grudgingly taken up residence when he had guilt tripped her into not helping.

"Yeah?" He yelled back, trying not to drop his end of the couch that he and Hodgins were currently trying to get down the stairs. For the first time in his life, he cursed living on the second floor.

"Can you come here?" She asked, and was it his imagination or was her voice a little strained?

He groaned quietly and gasped out, "Vincent. Grab this end while I go see what Bones needs." He hadn't realized his couch was _this_ heavy!

Vincent hesitated but then grabbed his end of the couch while Booth slipped past the couch and jogged up the stairs. He walked the five feet to his open door and slipped inside.

"Yeah, Bones? Bones?" He called in confusion.

"In here." He heard her gasp. He hurried into his kitchen and froze. She was clenching the kitchen counter and breathing deeply, her eyes squeezed shut and a grimace on her face. He rushed to her side.

"Bones?!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Baby." She gasped. "Baby's coming."

He stared at her for a moment. The baby. _Their_ baby was coming. He had known this would happen, but now, with the rush of adrenalin that surged through his body as her words actually began to impact him, he could almost not believe what she was saying.

"Booth." She choked out. "Don't just stand there!"

"Oh. Right. Um, bags in the car, all we need is you! Come on, baby." He said, quickly stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her in a brief hug. He then slipped one arm around her waist and quickly led her to the stairs. She had stopped grimacing, so he knew that the cont-whatever thing had passed.

"Aren't we going to go tell the others where we're going?" Brennan asked, gesturing to where the group was putting boxes into the small moving van they had rented.

"Oh." He said. "Of course. I'll go. You stay in here, okay?" He said, not really asking as he helped her into the passenger side of the SUV. She nodded as she let her head fall back as he jogged quickly to the van.

"Guys!" He yelled. They all looked up from what they were doing. "Bones is in labor, I'm gonna get her to hospital." He blurted. They all stared at him.

"But, she wasn't complaining of contractions earlier." Cam said, confused.

"You know Bones, Cam. She probably wanted to make sure it was the real thing. I've gotta go." He said quickly.

"Alright, we're almost finished here anyway." Hodgins said. "We'll come to the hospital in a bit."

Booth flashed him a grateful grin. "Thanks a bunch guys." And then he was off, jogging back to his car and his family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their baby was born twelve hours later. When he heard the sob of a newborn as their baby came into the world, tears rose up and choked him, flooding his eyes as a lump grew in his throat. He turned to his partner, his best friend, his Bones and saw her with tears as well, grinning as wide as he was.

"I love you." He murmured, pressing a loving kiss against her forehead, and then her mouth. She beamed at him.

"Love you, too." She whispered. Their attention then turned to their newborn baby girl who weighed seven pounds and nine ounces. Their baby girl who had his color hair, and his dark eyes. Their baby girl with her curly hair.

"Hi Emma." Brennan whispered as the baby was given to them to hold before being cleaned up. The baby's cries were almost nonexistent as she took in her mother and father for the first of many times.

"Hi baby girl." Booth murmured, a grin spreading across his face. A year ago, he never would have even imagined that Emma Jane Booth would exist, named for his mother and sporting his deep brown eyes that held intelligence and compassion and _love_. A year ago, he and Brennan would not have been even beginning to think that maybe a little bit of him and a little bit of her would amount to this tiny little being that was being held gently by her mother. But this baby wasn't meant to be born a year ago. This baby was meant to be born now, to two parents who had worked out their difference, and to a bunch of aunts and uncles that solved crimes with the parents. This baby was a little piece of him and a little piece of her, and she would always be.

'This time, this was how it was supposed to happen.' Booth thought as he gazed down at his daughter in adoration, already knowing he was going to be wrapped around her little fingers until the day he died. 'Next time, though, we'll do it right.'

* * *

**So, as I said, I wouldn't have written this had it not been for jsiebert, so thank you. I honestly hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
